Son Of Chaos Book Three, The Curse Of The Titan
by kevin1984
Summary: Okay loyal readers. We are now on book three. If you have not read one and two then they can be found on my profile page. Note this will be based on Titan Curse, with my own twists and turns. Percy/Thalia/?
1. Chapter 2

**Son Of Chaos Curse Of The Titan**

**By Kevin1984**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything involved with the franchise.**

**A/N: Okay here you go. Chapter one of book three. I hope you like it. As always please feel free to leave a review.**

**On way to Westover Boarding School**

Sally Jackson carried looking at the road ahead of her. In the back of the car she had her son Mark, a girl called Annabeth and another girl called Thalia. She was taking the three teens to a boarding school in Maine. According to her son, he had been contacted by his Satyr friend Grover that two new demigods had been discovered, and that he needed help to get them back to camp. At first Sally wasn't sure why her son should be getting involved in such missions. After all he was a demigod too, and having three demigods together, would have every monster from the underworld chasing them. However when a rainbow cloud suddenly appeared in her apartment she had almost fainted. It seems the director at Camp half-blood also wanted Mark to help and had asked her if she could drive to Camp half-blood to pick up two other demigods who would be helping on the mission. Sally had been hoping that one of these demigods would have been her adoptive son Percy. After the incident with the master bolt, he had refused to live with her and Mark anymore, and had decided to live at camp full time. Sally had tried to talk about the subject to Mark, however when ever Percy was mentioned, Mark would storm out of the room into his bedroom and slam the door shut. Sally had tried to find out what had happened between the both of them, however Mark was being tight lipped. When they had got to Camp half-blood she had been upset to see that Percy was not part of the rescue party and that it was two girls. One had blonde hair, grey eyes called Annabeth. Sally had heard several stories about this girl, in fact she could tell that her son liked this girl. The other girl had black hair and electric blue eyes. Sally had guessed who her godly parent was straight away. The electric eyes were a big give a way. So here they were all four of them driving towards this boarding school.

"So do either of you girls know Percy?" Sally looked in the back view mirror. She noticed each girl turned to look at each then turned there heads away. Her eyes then caught Mark's who was glaring at her through the mirror.

"Well Miss Jackson, Thalia the best person to ask. You see she is dating Percy at the minute, and spends all her time with him." Sally noticed it had been the girl known as Annabeth who had spoken and now the girl known as Thalia was glaring at the blonde. Sally decided to see if she could find out more.

"Oh really. That's nice, I am glad he has someone at least. After all I was getting worried about him, you see since the whole master bolt thing I haven't seen him, and was wondering just how he was doing."

Thalia stayed silent, she had been asked by Percy not say anything to Sally, especially if it involved the subject of him, so she just stared out of the window and ignored everyone. She wished she could have stayed with Percy, after all he was going to meet them there using his portal system. It seems he wanted to avoid Sally at all costs. Just than she noticed a board showing them that they were not far from the school. She would be very relieved to get out of this car and back into Percy's arms. Soon Enough the car pulled outside a huge building that look more like a castle than a School. It was made up of black stone and slitted windows. If anyone was to say a school was like a prison then this place would be the first thing that jumped in their mind. "Oh, yeah this will be fun." Everyone got out of the car Thalia didn't even bother to say good bye, she was too busy looking for Percy. Just then a portal opened up behind her and a pair of arms encircled her body. Thalia was about to defend herself when she felt warm breath on her neck. And then a small kiss.

"Missed me." Thalia turned to see her boyfriend staring at her. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers. The teens kissed each other, before breaking for air. Thaila then knead Percy right between the legs causing the Son Of Chaos to fall to the floor holding his groin.

"Never sneak up on me like that again! You scared the life out of me." Thalia noticed Percy slowly stand up, and nodded. The two teens then waited for Mark and Annabeth to join them. Even now Thalia could feel the tension in the air between Mark and Percy. Mark hated Percy, last year he had embarrassed him in front of the entire camp and now both were sworn enemies. Thalia knew that Percy wouldn't mind this arrangement, after all unknown to Mark he was one of the people on Percy's list who was going to be taken care of when the time was right.

The four teens made their way towards the school. Waiting outside was a boy, dressed in a cap, track suit jacket and track suit pants, munching on a metal can. Percy shook his head. "Grover for someone trying to keep a low profile, you sure are not doing a good job of it. For the record normally teen boys to do eat metal cans. Now what's the big emergency?" Of course Percy knew what Grover had called them for, however he had to play dumb.

Grover looked around nervously. No demigod scared him except the one talking to him now. Those gold eyes were just too scary to look at. "Well as you know I have been looking for Pan, but I suddenly got the whiff of two demigods, here in this school. In fact I have never smelt anything so strong, except you and Mark of course."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Okay, have you identified the two demigods yet?" Percy noticed Grover nod his head. He then began to lead them towards the school. Percy dropped back so he could walk with Thalia. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Babes I know you want Artemis head on a spike, but lets allow things to play out like before. Besides I was thinking instead of killing Artemis, we could kill Atlas and then have her hold up the sky for eternity. Just thing about it okay."

Thalia looked at Percy, and narrowed her eyes. He knew that she wanted to kill the bitch for what she had done to her in the last time-line. Still Percy idea did have some merit. The only thing Artemis loved was hunting, so being forced to hold up the sky for all eternity would be a worse punishment then death for the Goddess. They were walking down the school corridor when they were stopped by two adults, both with grey short hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. One of the adult was a women the other was a man. However Percy knew just who the man was. Percy prepared himself.

While the woman demanded. "What do we have here? Why are you four not at the school dance? You know the rules. All students are to remain in the school hall until the dance is over. Now march you five." Percy noticed the man lock eyes with him, before helping the other teacher to shunt them all toward the hall. Once inside Percy looked around and noticed Bianca and Nico in the bleachers just sitting there ignoring the dance. Percy then noticed Bianca looked over to him. Their eyes met and she came running over towards him dragging Nico behind her. Percy growled. This wasn't so suppose to happen the twins were going to blow everything. However it was too late to stop them as Bianca leapt into his arms and hugged him.

"Percy it's so good to see you. What are you doing here thought? You don't attend this school." Percy had noticed the others seemed to be mingling with the crowd, obviously trying to find the two demigods. Percy took this chance to speak to both twins.

"It's good to see both of you. However I want you to go back to the bleachers, and pretend you haven't seen me. The other don't know about me visiting you in the casino and they will start to ask question if they see us talking."

Bianca and Nico looked at each other before nodding in understanding. They then left Percy and went back to sit in the bleachers. Percy decided to try find Thalia. He pushed among the kids when he noticed her looking around. Learning from his last mistake he decided to approach her from the front this time. "Thalia, I found them. There sitting up in the bleachers, however we have to let Grover Mark and Annabeth find them.

Grover, Mark and Annabeth were looking around the hall. Suddenly Grover spotted the two children. He looked to Mark and Annabeth and then led them towards the bleachers where the two children were sitting. However just then they noticed the man who had pushed them into the hall was walking towards the twins at a fast pace. Grover noticed the twin then followed him out of the hall. "This isn't good. That guy is a monster, we need to save those two quickly, damn where are Thalia and Percy?"

Unknown to Grover, Percy and Thalia had seen what had happened and they had decided to intercept the guy before he could get too far away with the twins. They had just got outside the school when Percy shouted. "Hey Ugly, get your claws off those kids now."

The man suddenly stopped then turned to see two teens now facing him. One was holding a sword surrounded by a purple aura, and the other teen had a spear with the same purple aura and a shield with the face of Medusa on it. The man growled, when he spoke it was in a French accent. "Interesting I knew I could smell more than these two. You think you can kill me little hero? Well lets see you try." The man then growled as he began to change form. Two huge wings sprouted out of his backs, his suit split apart and revealed orange fur. His hands suddenly turned into two huge orange paws and his legs become to huge furry legs, again with paws. Out of its butt sprouted a huge leathery spiky tail which he whipped around.

Percy charged forward, rolling and dodging the huge spiky tail. He didn't want to kill the monster. After all who would then kidnap Annabeth. Percy noticed the twins were huddled together away from the fight. He noticed that Thalia was stabbing and ducking behind her shield. Percy noticed his father's essence running through the javelin. His eyes widened.

"Thalia don't use Dad's essence, we need to stall him, not kill him." Percy was so focused on Thalia that he failed to hear the sound of a helicopter approaching them. Percy turned as he was blinded by a bright light. He then heard a gun shot and something hit Thalia knocking her out of the fight. Percy raced over towards her, however the monster huge tail swung around and caught him the chest. Percy flew back and crashed onto the grass verge. He looked around, where the hell was Annabeth and the others? Just then Percy heard a voice from the helicopter he growled.

"Bring the girl, i am not bothered about the others. Bring me Thalia now!" Percy tried to get to his feet in time, however the monster had already picked up the limp form of Thalia and had now spread it's huge wings. It took off and flew towards the helicopter. Percy growled he was about to bring the beast down with lightning when he realised that he could hurt Thalia in the process. He clutched his fist in anger, this was not suppose to happen, Annabeth was suppose to be taken, not Thalia. It was then Percy noticed Annabeth, Mark and Grover had finally shown themselves. Percy's eyes glowed. he marched right up to Mark and slammed his fist right into his brothers face. Percy watched as Mark went sprawling to the ground, holding his nose.

"Where the hell were you! Thalia and I had to deal with that beast on our own, and now it has taken Thalia. What's the point of you coming on this damn mission if your not going to act as back up, and you Grover, your job is not to babysit him, your job is to find demigods and bring them back to camp safely. Heck you must have known the twins had left the gym, so why didn't you go after them. Some protector you turned out to be, whats your excuse Annabeth, after last summer i thought i could at least count on your support, obviously this twat means more to you then your own best friend." Percy was so occupied that he failed to hear the rustling in the bushes. It was only when he noticed Annabeth had looked over and her eyes had widened. He realised Artemis had finally made her appearance. Percy turned and noticed the Goddess of the hunt was making her way towards the twin. Forgetting Annabeth and Mark, Percy intercepted and jumped between them and the Goddess.

Artemis had been travelling with her hunters. She had been giving a special mission from her father. It seems he was not happy that his daughter was dating the son of Chaos and he wanted the Goddess to force her to join the hunt. At first Artemis had been against the idea, however the sight of her father's masterbolt had soon changed her mind. She had been told by unknown source that the daughter of Zeus was on a rescue mission to escort two demigods back to camp half-blood. She had been planning in taking the son of Chaos by surprise and then kidnapping Thalia and take her to the underworld, where she would be dipped in the river Lethe so she would forget everything about Percy and would join the hunt without any arguments. Artemis guessed the two demigods that needed escorting were the two in front of her. she was about to approach them when Percy had jumped in front of her. Curiously though there was no sign of Thalia.

"Where is my sister Perseus? I was informed she would be here tonight. I wanted to have a word with her." Artemis could see the yellow glow in Percy's eyes. He was not happy. Obviously something had happened to Thalia. Artemis gulped and stepped back as Percy pointed his sword towards her. She watched in worry as the blade was surrounded by a purple aura.

Percy was not happy, everything that could have gone wrong tonight had. Thalia was missing and now he not only had Mark, Annabeth and Grover to deal with, but now the little Lesbian and her hunt as well. "Don't give me any bull about you just want to chat Artemis. You came hear tonight to try convince Thalia to join your little lesbo crew. No doubt daddy wants his little Princess, far a way from the big bad son of Chaos. " Percy noticed the twins were still behind him. He needed to get them out of here before anything else happened. "If you must know Thalia was kidnapped by Luke, however had it not been for dumb, dumber and dumb ass over there then she would still be here. So looks like your little trip was for nothing. Now if you excuse me I have to get these two back to camp and then go look for my girlfriend."

Percy raised his hand and caused a portal to open up. He then turned to the twins. "Okay Bianca, Nico, i want you to step into that portal, it will take you right to camp half-blood. I will join you shortly. It's okay you can trust me." Percy kept one eye on the twins and one eye on Artemis, he couldn't care a less about the other three who were just stood there watching him. He noticed both twin held hands and then walked through the portal. Percy then backed up still keeping Artemis at bay. he knew the moment he turned his back she would try to attack him. Percy was so tempted to erase her there and then but he remembered she belonged to Thalia. He grinned as he imagined the bitch trapped under the sky for all eternity. Kept from her beloved hunt and huntresses. He backed into the portal and then vanished and reappeared on half-blood hill. He noticed the twins were stood in awe looking at the camp.

Percy's mind however was on Thalia. He couldn't believe she was now captured. What infuriated him more, was the fact the monster had given him a good beating. Percy sighed, he had been planning to take it easy this summer and get to know Bianca and Nico again, However seemed the fates had other ideas. Looked like another trip to San Francisco was on the horizon. Percy decided he would put what had happened tonight to the back of his mind. Now he had to get the twins settled in. First he needed to take them to Chiron, then they would stay with him in his cabin. Percy led the twins down the hill and then towards the big house. Dionysus was sat being lazy in his rocking chair again. honestly Percy was tempted there and then to add another God to his collection of victims. I mean what did a God of wine do? except make people drunk all the time. Percy kicked the rocking chair.

"Ah, what. Oh its you. Oh and more brats to look after. Lucky me." Percy just laughed. "Well seeing how you do fuck all any way then it won't make much difference will it." Percy watched amused the God narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't be so tough it you didn't have your daddy to stand behind would you." Percy smirked he then summoned his sword so fast that the God of wine had no time to defend himself. he watched the fat man eyes widened. "Don't really need a God of wine on my new council. enjoy Oblivion won't you." Percy then withdrew is blade and watched as the God of wine vanished from existence.

**Olympus Throne room**

Zeus was sat in the throne room, when he heard a huge crack. he looked to the council thrones and saw, one of them had been reduced to rubble. Zeus sighed, at least it had been one of his minor council. If Zeus was honest only reason he sent Dionysus down to camp half-blood was that he didn't have to deal with him on Olympus. Now though the camp would need a new director. Zeus growled in frustration. just one more thing he had to take care of thanks to the Son of Chaos.

**Big House**

Percy had just put his sword a way, he noticed both twins eyes were wide with shock, however neither said anything. Just then Percy noticed Chiron trotted out. He turned to look for Dionysus and found nothing but gold sand on his rocking chair. he then turned to Percy, he knew what had happened, still the old fool did f all anyway, so why should he care what happens to him. After all what good was a God of wine, if Percy had a vendetta against Olympus then he would stay out of it.

"Percy good to see you're back. However where are the others?"

Percy just looked at the old centaur. "We had some trouble. Thalia got captured by Luke. One of his monsters was disguised as a teacher at the school. he tried to get away with these two, however i gave chase along with Thalia. No idea what the other three were doing, as in the end it was me and Thalia dealing with the monster. We were doing okay until a helicopter appeared. The light blinded me and they shot Thalia with some sort of dart. I tried to save her, but got hit by the Monsters tail. I then heard Luke's voice from the helicopter ordering the monster to pick up Thalia. I was going to use my father Power to bring down the beast and the helicopter, but though Thalia might get hurt. So i let them go. Mark and Annabeth then decided to show themselves. No clue what those three were doing but they were no help what so ever. Any way i knew getting these two back here was more important then dealing with those two, so i opened a portal and brought the twins here. Far as i am concerned Annabeth and Mark can find their own way back. As for Dionysus, well lets say you won't have him lounging around here all day. Now I know the rules say that these two have to go into Hermes cabin, until they are claimed, but I want them to join me in Chaos cabin. Don't worry they will be fine with me."

Chiron looked at Percy, it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and with what he had just done to Dionysus, Chiron decided not to argue. Just then Chiron noticed two bright lights in the sky. His eyes widened as the lights were heading right for camp. he could hear the sound of an engine. Just then a bright yellow school bus came into view. It dived down and flew towards the Big house. Chiron wondered what the hell it was. However when it stopped just in front of the house, Chiron noticed Lord Apollo was at the wheel. It seems he had bought the others back along with some extras. The hunters of Artemis no less. Chiron watched the door swing open, and the God of the sun yell out.

"Chiron Sis told me to drop her hunters off here. She said something about going after Thalia on her own. So she wants them to stay in her cabin until she gets back. Oh yeah and i found these three as well." Apollo eyes then locked on the wooden rocking chair and saw gold sand on it. he then locked eyes with the son of chaos and saw the smirk on his face. Obviously the council meeting this year was going to rather empty. Especially if the son of Chaos kept killing them all. "Well better get going, dad has summoned as all to a big meeting. Guess bro already up there. well bye." Of course Apollo knew he wasn't up there but he wanted to get as far away from the son of chaos as he could."

Percy noticed Mark, Annabeth and Grover were stood in front of him, with the hunters behind them. Percy turned to Chiron. Right well I am going to take Nico and Thalia to my cabin. I really don't want to listen to their excuses. Nico, Bianca follow me." Percy led the twins away from the crowd, when they were far enough, Percy looked at both twins. "Okay you too, the rest of the camp can't know that you are children of Hades. Your dad would be in big trouble if someone found out. So you will both stay with me in my cabin. Dads already agreed and he has built a new wing on to the back, which is your own personal space." They were soon in front of the cabin door. Percy opened the cabin and invited both twins in. Once inside he closed the cabin door and then led them into the lounge. "You can use anything you want in the cabin, behind you is a small kitchen area with a special fridge filled with all sorts of stuff. It restock each week so don't worry about taking what you want. "

Bianca kept her eyes on Percy, she could tell he was just rumbling on, obviously that girl who was taken meant a lot to him. This upset Bianca a little bit has she had a crush on the boy in front of her. Ever since he had visited them at the casino, she had felt some type of connection. "Thanks Percy. This is great. I am glad that Nico and I are staying with you. Also I am sorry about what happened to Thalia." Bianca noticed the sadness in Percy face the moment Thalia was mentioned.

Percy carried on looking at Bianca. Thalia was forgotten for a brief moment as he looked upon the girl in front of him. She was stood there in in a black top and tight black jeans, her hair fell around her face and her face had the hint of make up on it. Percy had been so bust all night that he hadn't noticed how good she looked. He quickly shook his head. "What happened to Thalia wasn't your or Nico's fault, if anyones to blame its Mark. he was suppose to back us up but as usual he messed up. Now I have something to tell you both. However what I say can not leave this cabin and I will ask that you swear on the river Styxs." Percy noticed the confusion on Bianca face, however it was Nico who drew his attention. he was clutching some sort of action figure.

"River Styx, runs through the underworld. Hades gets 500 bonus attack points when used as equip card." Percy blinked, he then noticed Nico placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. he watched him sort through them and then Nico showed him two cards. Obviously this was same type of card game involving Greek Mythology, Percy nodded.

"Yes Nico that's the one. However in our world the river is sacred. Any one who swears an oath on the river, will have to keep it. otherwise they face a punishment worse then death. So i want you both to swear an oath on the river that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Percy waited both twins then swore on the river. "Good now you better sit down, as this will take a long time to explain.

**A/N: Okay, I apologise this is not an update, but a re-write of the first chapter. I was so focused on getting a chapter one out that I forgot how I was going to continue the story. The first chapter gave Percy no reason to join the quest, so I had to give him an incentive. Hence why Thalia was kidnapped not Annabeth. Once all the reviewers from first chapter as read the update version, I will delete the previous chapter and make this one chapter number one. Good news is I have finished the book now so I am in the middle of writing second chapter. All depending on real life should be out mid week sometime.  
**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the character within the Franchise.**

**A/N: Apology for the delay with the chapter, but I was pre-occupied with Rick Riordan other series the Kane Chronicles. A big let down if I am honest. Glad there were only three books. Anyway on to chapter two. Please enjoy.**

**Titans Fortress**

Thalia, slowly opened her eyes. She could feel a huge weight on her shoulders. It was then she remembered what had happened. She and Percy had been trying to protect Nico and Bianca, when she was hit my some rifle. She assumed it must have been some knock out dart, as there was no wound and she was very much alive. It was then she noticed a boy standing a few feet away. He had sandy blonde hair and had a sword strapped to his waist. She noticed he was talking to someone very tall. The figure must have been a Titan. He was dressed in a black suite and shades. He also had two monster body guards on either side of him. She noticed the giant looked over to her. His face broke out into a huge smile. His pearly white teeth were all on show.

"Well looks like our little prisoner is awake finally. By the way doll thanks for carrying my curse. Feels good to get out from under that bloody sky." Thalia growled, now she knew what the weight on her shoulders was. They had used her to free Atlas the Titan. Thalia now knew what Annabeth must had felt like under here. Her muscle were beginning to ache as she barely held up the sky. She noticed Atlas was still looking at her and smiling. "Impressive most mortals would have been crashed by now. Lucky for you we managed to find you some help." Thalia looked across the courtyard to see Artemis in gold chains being dragged towards her. Thalia felt a certain amount of satisfaction watching the Goddess struggle with her captors. She had been giving Percy's idea serious thought, and now seeing the Goddess trying to free herself, had just made up her mind. Indeed Artemis would be cursed with holding up the sky. Thalia then noticed Luke was looking over to her. She thought she could see worry in his face. In the last time line he had sacrificed himself to help Percy destroy Kronos, however with what had happened so far, there was no guarantee that he would make that right choice this time. It was then Thalia looked to the end of the courtyard where a red sarcophagus laid opened. Thalia got an uneasy feeling being this close to the Titan of time. Different monster were bowing down around it. Thalia turned to her left and noticed Artemis was now next to her.

"Great if this day couldn't get any better. I now have the Lesbian Goddess next to me." Although the hunt swore of men, Lady Artemis had no problem with them servicing each other. Several times she had been approached by the Goddess to join in, but she had refused every time.

Artemis groaned as she bared the weight of the sky. Her rescue mission had failed. Instead of freeing Thalia and taking to the river Lethe for a dip, she was now trapped under the Titan's curse. Artemis began to worry about her hunters. She loved her brother, but he could be a right Casanova when he wanted. Especially with his poetry. Several times she had to stop him from seducing one of her hunters. She was all that protected their virtue. Now she had no clue what was happening. "Nice to see you to sis."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, the only connection we have his old lighting beard up there. I am not your sister, so stop calling me that. Honestly all you Olympians are a like. I can't wait till Percy wipes all you of the face of this earth. Think how better the place would be without you lot sticking your divine noses in mortals affairs. Whoops my mistake, that is what you all should be doing, but instead you're all sat up on your little gold thrones, ignoring the very world you promised to protect."

Artemis growled, how dare this bitch speak about them like this. They were Gods, If she was free she would have killed the little bitch. The fact that her father was wanting this girl to join their hunt made the Goddess sick. "Look you! I am trying to be polite as I can be. Tell you the truth if it was up to me I would send you to Hades, but father has other plans for you."

Thalia just grinned. "Oh I bet he has. Daddy doesn't want his little girl hanging around the big bad son of Chaos. Yeah, yeah heard all before. He even tried to convince me last year to leave Percy's side. When are you Gods going to get it. Your days are numbered. Percy already has killed two of you, how long do you think it will be before another God falls before the power of Chaos."

Artemis looked down, she hated to admit it, but that little bitch had a point. Percy had already killed the God of war and the Goddess of love. Lord Chaos had warned them that he would be their jury and executioner. It seems that statement was beginning to come true. Thalia had also put a worrying thought into her mind. Just who was next to fall before the son of Chaos. Unknown to her one had already fallen and soon it would be many more.

**Olympus**

The throne room, was in uproar. All the Gods and Goddesses were arguing over what had happened to Dionysus. His crumbled throne was all that remained of the God of the vine.

"Father something must be done. How much longer are you going to sit by and watch a mortal disrespect this council! The boy is barely fourteen years old and he had already killed three of us. Are we just going to sit here and wait for him to come knocking?"

Zeus slumped in his throne. Athena was right. What had happened to the mighty Pantheon of the Gods? When did they all become scared to leave Olympus. His daughter had already done this and now she was being held prisoner. Due to ancient law the Gods were not allowed to intervene, so a demi-god quest was their only options. Zeus growled in frustration. A council of Gods reduced to relying on mortals. What had they all become. "I understand your concern Athena, but what can we do. The boy is untouchable, I would dare to think what Lord Chaos would do to us if his son was hurt in any way. However Percy is not our only problem. Titans are being freed from their prisons, your sister is being held captive, my demi-god daughter is also being held prisoner and Kronos is very near to be fully restored. These events need our attention. As it stands we are all safe up here, as a demi-god is not allowed to step foot on Olympus unless invited. For now I suggest we deal with the events at hand."

Athena growled and then sat back down in her throne. She couldn't believe how weak her father had becomes. Centuries ago he would lay waste to entire cities if he need to get rid of someone, these days he was more happy to sit up here on his throne. Well she wasn't going to sit idle. If the son of Chaos wanted a fight, then she would give him one.

**Chaos Cabin**

Nico and Bianca sat on the sofa speechless. They were still trying to processing everything Percy had told them. He was from a different time, and he already knew what was going to happen, before it did. Bianca had cringed when Percy had told her that in the last time-line she would die this week, after joining the hunters. Bianca was pleased that Percy had informed her of this, as she had been intrigued by the group of hunters that had appeared from the forest. Now though she was going to stick by Percy. As for Nico, he couldn't believe that in the last time, he had lost his twin. The two of them had been together since they were toddlers. They had stuck up for each other, he couldn't imagine her dying. Luckily that wasn't going to happen this time.

Percy noticed the expression on the twins faces had not changed. He waved his hand in front of their eyes to make sure they were still with him. Luckily both blinked and then shook their heads. As everything was absorbed. "Wow, I mean I can't believe it. I was going to die this week, that's scary."

Percy stared at Bianca. Again the girl was going none-stop through her head. He should have been thinking about Thalia, but instead he carried on staring at Bianca. Percy decided he should end the talk there, he really needed some fresh air, and the twins needed to get settled in. It was going to feel weird not having Thalia laid next to him tonight. Percy had already decided that both twins were going to be coming with him to free Thalia. He was not going to leave them both here. Percy knew the quest was for the hunters mainly, still that had not stopped him sneaking onto it. This time however it was Thalia who needed rescuing. Percy wondered what Mark and Annabeth were going to do this summer. There was no way he would allow them to travel with him and the twins.

"Okay you too. Well your rooms are through there. If you want a snack or anything then help yourself. I will be in my room." Percy was about to leave for his room when suddenly.

"Ahhhhhhh" Percy withdrew is sword in a blink of an eye. However when he turned to see why the twins had screamed, he put his sword away. It seems Lord Hades had come to pay his two children a visit. Percy bowed in respect to the Lord of the dead. Hades was the only God that Percy would show respect for, well minus his father of course.

"Lord Hades, how are you this evening?" Hades chuckled at Percy bowed to him. It was nice to feel important for a change. Normally it was all his other fellow God and Goddesses that got the attention. After all he was Lord of the dead, who would want to prayer to him.

"Good to see you Perseus. I trust I wasn't interrupting anything. I just popped up to see Nico and Bianca, is that okay?" Hades noticed Percy shrugged his shoulder and leaned against the cabin wall.

"Be my guest. They're your children after all." Hades turned and noticed the surprised written all over the twins faces. He hadn't seen them since he had dipped them in the river Lethe. After all the memory of their mothers death would be far to traumatic to remember.

"Hello Nico and Bianca. I am Lord Hades, I am your father. I have been waiting a long time to meet both of you. I know you must have questions but I will arrange for you to come down to the underworld later in the month. We can then spend some quality time together. As for why I am here now, well I want you both to have these." Hades pulled two objects from under his robes. One was a bow and quiver, that looked like it could suck the very life out of you, the other of course was Nico Black Stygian iron sword. This blade had been forged from a very rare metal in the underworld, once it makes contact with anything living, it sucked the very life out of the victim. Percy watched as Hades handed both weapons to Bianca and Nico. The sword was no surprise, but the bow and quiver was a mystery. Hades knew Bianca had died on her quest as a hunter so why was he giving her the tools of one. Percy smiled amused has both twins examined their gifts. Percy noticed Hades came to stand beside him.

"I want to thank you Percy. For helping my two children settle in. I didn't want to leave them, but it was necessary. I just hope that now they are back in my life, then I can be the dad that they have always wanted and needed." Percy just grinned.

"Hey no worries about that. They seemed to have accepted you now. By the way I was curious, why give Bianca a bow and quiver if you don't want her joining the hunt again? I mean don't get me wrong it's a nice gift but I thought you wanted her to stay clear of anything hunter related."

Hades looked at Percy. The demi-god was right. What had he been thinking. Still it was too late now, Bianca was already trying out the bow, minus the arrows of course. "Yes, I forgot all about that. Oh well I don't want to take the gift back now. We will just have to do our best to make sure she doesn't go down that path again. Seeing how they both now know about you and your secret then I am sure she will not stray down that path again. Oh and on a lighter note. I approve of you dating my daughter. I couldn't think of a better suitor for her." Hades then walked over to both twins, he quickly said his good byes and then vanished in a puff of smoke. Just leaving Percy and the twins to settle in for the night.

**Later that evening Percy dream**

_"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence. If it isn't the son of Chaos. Tell me Perseus are you still pleased that you refused to join me." Percy looked on the scene within the fortress. He could see Thalia holding the weight of the sky on her shoulders. Percy closed his eyes as he noticed how much pain Thalia was in. He then heard Kronos again._

_"You know Percy. It doesn't have to be this way. If you join me and swear allegiance to my campaign then I will free your precious girlfriend. All you need to do is swear on the river Styx's that you will obey my every command and lead my army in the siege of Olympus. We both want the Gods destroyed so why not join forces." Percy growled, Kronos was lucky that he was just a voice, or Percy would have run him through there and then. The image then showed Luke, the transformation had not yet taken place, and he was certain he could see the worry in the son of Hermes eyes._

_"Yes Percy. You're not the only one who has feeling for the daughter of Zeus. It seems my new host also has an eye for her. In fact I thing she would make a perfect queen don't you? That was it Percy started to run towards the open coffin. However has he tried to get close he found a barrier in front of him. Percy heard Kronos laugh, echo all around him. "Oh no son of Chaos. You won't be stopping me that easily. No, I want to fully regenerated when I face you, and then once you are killed I will make Thalia my queen and it will be my bed she sleeps in. ha ha ha ha"_

Percy suddenly found himself being shaken awake. Beads of sweat were pouring down his face. He had one hand on his sword when the person who had woken him came into a focus. It was Bianca, just standing there in her night dress. Concern written all over her face.

"Percy, are you okay? I heard shouting and screaming coming from your room. I came as quickly as I could. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Percy sat up in bed. The quilt dropping down to show his upper body. A dream, that was the understatement of the century. Try a nightmare. Percy noticed Bianca was still standing there. He wondered if he had woken up Bianca then where was Nico.

"Hmm Bianca, where is Nico?" Bianca looked confused and then looked to the door as if waiting to see her twin standing there. She then turned back to Percy and smiled.

"Nico is a very deep sleeper, he doesn't wake up for anything, well a jug of cold water seems to do the trick, but he could be in the middle of a Yankees baseball game and he still wouldn't wake up. You know if you are having nightmares. There is always something I can do to help. When Nico use to have nightmares we use to share a bed and it seemed to calm him down. I know Thalia is not here right now and no doubt she would normally keep you company, but I just want to help. That's all."

Percy was stunned. Bianca hadn't even been in camp for one night and already she wanted to get in bed with him. He knew he should have said no, but what he had seen really had scared him. Maybe some company was what he needed. It was only hugging anyway. Wasn't like they were going to be doing anything. Finally making up his mind, Percy pulled the quilt back, and watched as Bianca smiled and climbed in next to him. He then allowed Bianca to roll into his arms. He immediately got the scent of her shampoo as her head rested just under his chin. Of course having a hot girl in bed next to you seems to make you feel all sorts of stuff, and right now Percy had a problem. He hoped that Bianca would ignore it. However when she turned around, he found her back towards him, and found themselves spooning. Percy was certain Bianca could feel is problem poking her in the back, however she didn't seem to mind and was soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Percy sighed, he knew this was wrong, but he needed someone right now, and Bianca was that company.

**Titan Fortress**

"Morpheus, what is wrong, why can't you access the son of Chaos dreams any more?" The God of sleep had been using his power to break into Percy's dreams and turn them into nightmares. However his powers all of sudden were not working. He quickly bowed in apology in front of the glowing sarcophagus.

"Forgive me Lord Kronos. It seems the son of Chaos has shut me out completely. I can only see what he is dreaming, nut i can't change it. All I can say is that right now he is having a dream about his future. I see him sitting on Zeus throne, with two girls either side of him. One is the girl now holding up Atlas curse, the other is new to me. However I believe it is the new girl who has helped the son of Chaos block me."

Kronos laughed. "So the son of Chaos not only has one girl but two. Very well, Luke when you face Percy I want you to capture this girl. Maybe with both hostage, the son of Chaos will be forced to join me."

Luke was not happy. He was the one who had helped the Titan and yet Kronos was more concerned with recruiting Percy. Was he not enough? He had rallied hundreds of demi-gods to his call, and they were all now ready to serve Lord Kronos. Why did he need Percy. "Forgive me Lord Kronos, but why do you need Percy to join our side? He has already made it clear where he stands in this war." Luke suddenly found himself being blasted back as a wave of energy left the sarcophagus.

"Don't question my motives Demi-god! The son of Chaos is not to be underestimated. He has already killed three Olympians and a Titan. The boy is dangerous, and I would rather have him on our side then against us. Now go! You have your orders."

Luke frowned before. He stood up and then walked towards the doors. It seems Kronos was in need of one more thing to fully regenerate, and he had been given the task of finding just what that item was.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.**


End file.
